


Bunny Hunter

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Badass, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, London
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute, sweet and pretty, and deadly as Hell if the need arises--sums up Allison and Lydia pretty well, doesn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny Hunter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [framby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/framby/gifts).



Settling down in London is easier than Allison thought.

Then again, being away from all sorts of drama and living with her best friend and girlfriend tends to make everything easier.

Trust Lydia to make the move smoother.

Allison was a little bit worried about what they would do to pay their rent, but she knows now that she really shouldn’t have.

Because who else than Lydia Martin would have managed to take over the coffee shop where they both started as waitresses to make it their very own coffee place in the middle of Covent Garden, “Le lapin chasseur”.

Even during the hardest day, their emblem never fails to make her smile, the little bunny holding an arrow and a cupcake in the decorations and mosaics they installed around the shop a very good representation of who they are.

Cute, sweet and pretty, and deadly as Hell if the need arises.

Like, with the asshat who thinks he can harass Lydia at the counter right now.

In spite of the very shiny ring Allison got her at the last Full Moon.

In spite of Lydia telling him, point blank, that she’s not interested.

And even if Allison knows that Lydia doesn’t need anybody to fight her battles, there is strength in numbers.

“Is there a problem, sir?” she asks, straightening up to her full height to face the scumbag.

The man looks at her with disdain, only to leer back at Lydia. “She your boss?”

“She my fiancée,” Lydia replies, backing up against Allison in an obvious affirmation of their relationship and a silent thank you for Allison’s support.

The man snorts and shakes his head, but a quick survey shows that their regulars are starting to frown at the man.

“You know what, I won’t need that coffee anymore,” the man finally says, pushing away from the counter (and making their little display of chocolates fall to the ground), “I wouldn’t want to catch the gay.”

“Good,” Lydia says, “we wouldn’t want you to spread your stupid.”

One of their clients–who has his back to them, but Allison would recognize Jackson’s stance anywhere–starts clapping, joined by the other regulars.

The man flushes and walks away, making the door bang.

“Are you alright?” Allison asks, her hand on the small of Lydia’s back.

“Much better now,” Lydia replies with a winning smile, before returning her attention to the customers in the shop. “You can return to the kitchen, I’ll be fine,” she adds over her shoulder, blowing her a kiss.

It’s only in the evening, once the door is closed and they start baking together in the kitchen, that Lydia lets Allison know how rattled she really was by the encounter.

Not verbally, of course, but with the strength of the whisk in the bowl.

But Allison knows just what to do.

She gently takes the whisk away and pulls Lydia against her, Lydia’s back to her front, facing a bowl of cookie dough, and she presses their joined hands into it.

Lydia lets out a little noise of disgust, but she goes in willingly, settling against Allison and relaxing as their fingers slowly turn the mess in the bowl–the flour, the butter, the sugar and the eggs seemingly unwilling to blend until they do–into a smooth cookie dough.

Sure, their fingers are all sticky with it and with the chocolate bits Allison managed to sprinkle into it, but Lydia seems apeased now, and that’s all that matters.

But if Allison thought that she could get away with a kiss before forming the cookies, she really needs to remember who her girlfriend is.

Because Lydia doesn’t seem to understand that cookie-covered fingers are not supposed to reach for Allison’s ass.

Or that licking the dough from Allison’s fingers is really unsanitary.

Or that wipping the dough off of her own fingers onto her breasts is really not the best way to maintain Allison’s sanity.

But as she leans forwards to lick the dough off of Lydia’s skin, Allison figures that their customers will have to go a day without cookies.

Because she is not going to share any of it, taking the bowl with her as they lie down on the floor and she dips her head between Lydia’s breasts to clean them with her tongue.

And her teeth.


End file.
